


Loss and Pain

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [51]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Poetry, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A woman's life is forever changed.
Series: Poetry [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208664
Kudos: 1





	Loss and Pain

Whose virginity is that? I think I know.  
Its owner is quite angry though.  
She was cross like a dark potato.  
I watch her pace. I cry hello.

She gives her virginity a shake,  
And screams I've made a bad mistake.  
The only other sound's the break,  
Of distant waves and birds awake.

The virginity is loss, pain and deep,  
But she has promises to keep,  
Tormented with nightmares she never sleeps.  
Revenge is a promise a girl should keep.

She rises from her cursed bed,  
With thoughts of violence in her head,  
A flash of rage and she sees red.  
Without a pause I turned and fled.


End file.
